The story of Uchiha : SUGAR DADDY
by Ageha haruna
Summary: kyuubi shock saat disuruh merawat dan tinggal dirumah Fugaku uchiha-pelanggan setianya. yang berarti harus bertemu dengan itachi yang sudah seenaknya menuduh kyuubi simpanan gelap tou-sannya. apalagi kyuubi juga menguasai kamar itachi bahkan itachi menemukan kyuubi pagi-pagi di kamar tou-sannya. apakah hanya pertengkaran yang ada atau malah gairah yang muncul. itafemkyuu
1. Chapter 1

**THE STORY OF UCHIHA: SUGAR DADDY**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Terinspirasi dari novel yang judulnya sama (tapi tidak tau penulisnya, jadi kalau ada yang tau bisa dikasih tau vie..**

**PAIR : ITACHI UCHIHA X UZUMAKI KYUBI (FEM)**

**RATE : T+ (MAY BE)**

**WARNING : OOC, GENDER BENDER,AU**

111

Aku, Uzumaki Kyuubi, perempuan, 26 tahun, lajang(setidaknya untuk saat ini), mandiri, bekerja disalon ternama 'OROCHI'S BEAUTY', hidup berdua dengan adik perempuanku, Uzumaki Naruto (15 tahun), cantik tentu saja dengan tubuh proporsional dan aku bangga dengan hal itu.

" Ah, capeknya," keluhku. Malam semakin larut membuatku tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhku sendiri, " Sial, aku lupa tidak membawa jaket."

Hari ini adalah jadwal piketku jadi aku harus pulang paling akhir untuk mengecek dan mengunci pintu atau jendela, memastikan tidak ada hal-hal berbahaya selama ditinggal.

Kupijat tengkukku untuk meredakan rasa lelah, tempat ku bekerja memang dekat. Hanya berjalan 10 menit atau 5 menit kalau mengunakan sepeda dari apartemenku.

" Kasihan, Naru," mengingat adikku yang tinggal diapartemen sendiri membuatku mempercepat langkah.

Sudah 6 tahun aku hidup di kota Tokyo ini, Dulu aku berasal dari Desa Konoha. Sebuah desa yang berada dipinggiran kota Tokyo, desa yang nyaman, sejuk dengan kebudayaannya yang masih kental. Tapi setelah kematian orangtuaku membuatku berfikir untuk menghidupi aku dan adikku, tak ada kerabat, tak ada warisan, tak ada pekerjaan tapi aku bersyukur Tou-san dan Kaa-san tak mewarisiku dengan hutang, aku tak tau bagaimana hidupku kalau harus dikejar-kejar hutang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk merantau karna waktu itu aku masih 17 tahun jadi tak banyak yang mempekerjakan aku, hal itu membuatku dan adikku menjadi penggangguran dan gelandangan.

Setelah melewati ujung jalan ini kau akan menemukan sebuah apartemen mewah dengan fasilitas yang WOOW dan lengkap, tapi sayang apartemenku bukan itu, hahaha. Apartemenku tepat di ujung gang ini.

Kupercepat langkahku tapi sesuatu diujung jalan membuatku tak bisa menggerakkan otot wajah dan otot mataku selain mendelik horror.

OMG, disana di ujung jalan yang seharusnya kulalui terblokir oleh sebuah mobil-yang pasti mahal- berdiri disamping mobil itu dua orang yang berlainan jenis saling menindih, maksudku, seorang pria yang menghimpit wanita yang bersandar dengan wajah yang saling menempel hampir melakukan make out, di luar, di tempat umum, bersandar di mobil. Pikirku sarkastik.

Cih, apakah mereka kekurangan tempat atau dua orang kelebihan hormon hingga harus melakukannya di tempat seperti ini.

Dari sini terlihat jelas dimana mendaratnya salah satu tangan si pria, hmmm, diantara selangkangan wanita itu dan dimana tangan wanita itu hinggap, tak usah kujelaskan.

Dan saat pria itu mengganti posisi berciumannya tak sengaja dia melirik kearahku, Tapi kenapa dia dengan santainya mencium wanita itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Membuatku mengernyit dengan dahi berkerut-kerut.

Hitam, dari jarak beberapa meter aku tau kalau iris pria-tak tau malu- itu sehitam malam, rambut yang diikat rendah –yang agak berantakan- itu juga berwarna hitam. Pria-mesum- beriris hitam itu masih masih menatapku dengan tajam. Dari cara berpakaiannya –jas yang tersampir diboddy mobil, kameja biru muda yang terbuka beberapa kancing, sepatu yang aku yakini tak dibeli Tokyo- jelas-jelas menunjukkan dimana kasta pria-mesum- itu berada.

Kuacuhkan saja, urus-urusanmu sendiri, toh aku tak kenal mereka. Pikiranku melayang pada botol dikamar mandiku yang beraproma apel. Yaa, aku membutuhkan air hangat dan aroma terapi untuk merilekskan tubuhku dan pikiranku.

Jadi yang kulakukan adalah berjalan kearahnya karna itu jalan satu-satunya, tanpa melirik ataupun memandangnya, walaupun aku tau pria yang kuyakini sebagai Alpha Male- dalam sekali pandang- itu tetap memandangku tajam. Rengekan manja terdengar ditelingaku membuatku nyut-nyuttan. Perempuan yang memekai gaun minim dengan bunga mawar dirambutnya itu berbicara dengan desisan geram mirip ular yang merasa pasangannya terancam. Aku mengendikan bahu ku, tak terfikir kalau aku akan merebutnya, kenal juga tidak.

Perlahan jarakku dan mobil itu semakin tipis. Well, aku merasa familiar dengan wajah pria itu, mirip salah satu pelanggan setiaku, Fugaku-san. Surai, iris mata, bentuk wajah dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata, rahang yang kokoh kesan arrogant dan so-damn-hot menguar dari tubuhnya. Sangat mirip bahkan tatapan tajam itu yang seolah akan mengulitiku-secara sensual- juga sama, tapi ini lebih pekat dan menjanjikan, mungkin faktor usia juga berpengaruh.

Fuuuuuuh.

" Rileks, Kyuubi," gumanku. Rasa-rasanya punggungku yang hanya terlapis kameja putih terbakar, yaa.. pandangannya yang tajam membuatku merinding.

Tapi buyar seketika saat aku menerima telepn dari adikku.

" Ya," sapaku tetap berjalan.

[ Nee-san, belikan garam, telur sama susu coklat, tadi aku lupa kalau habis]

" Kenapa bisa lupa," omelku " Capek nih, Nee-san sudah sampai didepan apartemen.'

[ Ayolah kak, apel Nee-san juga tinggal dua]

Oh iya persediaan apelku memang menipis " Baiklah."

Klik

Masak aku harus kembali lagi sih, Oh.. mataku yang suci bisa ternoda.

Tapi demi apel,apapun akan kulakukan.

1111

Author Pov

Kyuubi bersyukur waktu melewati gang itu lagi mobil beserta penghuninya sudah pergi. Dirinya tak mau kalau dicap sebagai tukang ngintip atau bahkan diajak ikut, well yang itu pasti tidak mungkin. Menyusuri rak-rak, Kyuubi mengambil susu coklat pesanan adiknya, lalu berjalan kearea buah-buahan. Bergegas, Kyubi berjalan karena melihat beberapa apel yang sudah berpindah kekeranjang pembeli , menyisakan beberapa buah saja.

Pluk,pluk,pluk,pluk.

" Lepaskan tanganmu nona, aku yang lebih bulu mengambilnya."

" Siapa kau? Aku yang lebih dulu."

Kyubi melotot garang ' Demi apapun apel adalah hidupnya'

" Kau!" Kyuubi melotot saat melihat siapa orang yang berani mengambil apel terakhirnya. Tak mungkin Kyuubi lupa kalau dia baru beberapa menit bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah pria yang bersender dimobil, pria yang melakukan hal tak senonoh ditempat umum, pria yang dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat wanita-wanita menjerit kecuali Kyuubi.

" Lepaskan dan berikan kepadaku, itu miliku!"

" Tapi aku dulu yang menyentuhnya," dengus pria itu" Lagian kamu sudah mengambil banyak."

Mata Ruby itu menyala" Aku tak akan memberikan apel ini pada pria mesum sepertimu." Cengkraman tangan Kyuubi menguat dengan dagu terangkat, pose menyerang.

Keributan itu menarik perhatian orang-orang juga para SPG mulai mengelilinginya.

" Maaf, tapi tuan-yang tampan – ini yang lebih dulu memegangnya," Ucap salah satu SPG.

Itachi Uchiha – Lelaki itu- tersenyum charming kearah pegawai yang entah kenapa melihatnya dengan tatapan blink-blink'

" Nah, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu-" jeda sesaat " Rubah."

Perempatan imajiner muncul didahi Kyuubi, " Apa maksudmu, KERIPUT MESUM!"

Tapi tak dihiraukan, Itachi dengan penuh rasa kemenangan dia meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Sudah dua kali dia bertemu wanita berambut merah, dengan iris juga berwarna merah mirip rubah penggoda dan itu adalah wanita yang sama dan dia tak mau kalau harus bertemu lagi.

" KERIPUUUUT!" teriak Kyuubi " Apa kau lihat-lihat!" bentak Kyuubi pada wanita yang membuatnya kalah. Menghentak-hentak Kyuubi melangkah mendahului Itachi menuju kasir. Tak lupa kibasan rambut ala iklan shampo hingga rambutnya mengenai pipi Itachi, mengangkat dagu lalu membuang muka adalah salam terakhir Kyuubi buat Itachi.

" Kalau bertemu lagi kupastikan kau akan jadi makanan pencuci mulut Kurama," batin Kyuubi.

Well, Kyubi perkataan adalah do'a jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk pertemuan kedua kalian.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

MEET AGAIN.

DISCLAMER : Siapapun pasti udah pada tau abang masashi khisimoto yang buat.

Rate: T(sekarang)

Pair : itafemkyu

Warning.: OOC, AU, femkyu,femnaru, dll

Silahkan membaca.

^.^/\^.^

Kami-aku dan Naruto- berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh, gerbang yang bertuliskan ' UCHIHA' menghadang langkah kami, haruskah aku bilang kalau ini adalah rumah kalau aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai istana Cinderela. Bahkan apartermen-dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, tempat makan yang dijadikan satu- kami tak lebih besar dari taman depannya.

Memang aku pernah diajak kemari oleh Fugaku-kun tapi aku selalu menolak, bukan karna apa, tapi aku memang belum siap kalau ada orang yang bertanya. Walaupun aku tak pernah mengidahkan apapun yang dibilang oleh mereka, mereka tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidup kami, yang mereka lihat adalah aku sebagai ' WANITANYA FUGAKU-SAMA' begitulah mereka menyebutku, walau hanya dibelakangku, tak ada yang berani berbicara langsung didepanku atau Fugaku-san, bisa-bisa mereka tak akan bernafas lagi kalau nekat mencemoohku tepat didepan hidung Fugaku. Well, sebagai 'wanitanya' aku memeng selalu disayang.

Khayalanku terpotong saat bunyi interkom terdengar ditelingaku. Aku berjalan mendekat sedangkan Naruto masih setia dengan ponsel canggih-hadiah dari Fugaku- sambil menyender pada tembok.

" Siapa?"

" Namikaze Kyuubi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Fugaku-san."

" Oh, Namikaze_san, Anda telah ditunggu oleh Fugaku-Sama didalam," seru seorang laki-laki, terdengar dari spiker interkom. " Silahkan masuk."

Bersamaan dengan heningnya suara penjaga tadi, gerbang dengan pengamanan nomer satu itu terbuka perlahan.

" Ayo," Ajakku pada Naruto.

" Okey," Sahut Naruto" Waahh, aku tak menyangka kalau rumah Fugaku-Jiisan sebesar ini, lihat tamannya indah sekali, waahh, lihat patung kipas itu besar sekali, itu simbol dari klan Uchiha ya."

Aku tetap terdiam mendengar celotehan Naruto sambil menoleh kekanan-kekiri.

" Mari saya antar."

" Temujin-nii, apa kabar?" Seru Naruto saat melihat butler pribadi Fugaku menghampiri dengan langkah berwibawa.

" Baik," Laki-laki bersurai pirang pucat itu membungkuk pelan" Anda sendiri bagaimana Kyuubi-san, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto tersenyum riang sedangkan aku mengangguk saja. Pandanganku tercuri saat melihat guguran daun momiji kering yang memang sengaja ditanam oleh mendiang Mikoto, istri Fugaku. Warna merah kecoklatan beterbangan saling mendahuli agar sampai terlebih dahulu ditanah. Awal musim gugur memang terjadi lebih cepat dari pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tapi tak apa aku menyukai bias merah pada langit saat matahari terbenam atau guguran daun momiji setiap tertiup angin atau juga udara yang lebih sejuk, secara keseluruhan aku menyukai musim gugur.

Uchiha mansion memang luar biasa. Mungkin kalau setengah saja tanah ini dijual pasti akan cukup untuk memenuhi rakyat Palestina yang kelaparan. Mengingat begitu luasnya bangunan ini, Mengagumnkan sekali para anggota Uchiha dan para pelayan tak tersesat saat berada disini, mengingat kalau bangunan ini mirip labirin setan yang menyesatkan.

Tak sengaja aku melihat kearah depan hingga menyorot pasangan yang membuatku terkikik geli. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau Temujin dan Naruto adalah pasangan yang serasi, mengingat Temujin yang kalem dan sabar saat meladeni Naruto yang bertanya sambil menggelayut manja dilengannya, Kebalikannya, Naruto yang kelebihan energi pasti dapat mengimbangi Temujin.

" Wah, itu bunga apa Temujin-nii? bukankah itu anggrek bulan, indah sekali." Seru Naruto.

Temujin tersenyum-dalam pandanganku- lalu mengacak rambut pirang-emas Naruto dengan sayang.

Ah aku jadi ingat kenapa aku bisa ada disini.

Flashback

Akhir pekan seperti ini memang sangat ramai pengunjung, dimulai para remaja, wanita muda atau para tante setengah baya juga tak menutupi kemungkinan para kaum Adam yang menginginkan perawatan ekstra untuk bagian tubuh mereka. Mengingat kalau salon ini sangat terkenal dengan kwalitasnya juga pelayanannya.

Tanganku yang saat ini sedang sibuk mem-blow salah satu langganan terhenti saat panggilan Sora-temanku menyuruhku untuk menemui Orochi-san diruanganya.

" Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, tolong gantikan aku sebentar, ini hampir selesai kok."

"Sip." Sora menggangkat jempolnya.

Setelah menyuci tanganku dengan sabun khusus yang beraroma apel hijau dan mengeringkannya dengan tissu sekali pakai di wastafel, Aku melangkah menuju ruangan Orochi-san dilantai dua, menyapa Kabuto tangan kanan Boss besar yang sedang berkutat dengan lembaran kertas yang tak ku tau apa itu.

Tok,tok,tok.

"Ya." terdengar sahutan dari dalam" Masuk."

aku membuka pintu berwarna dark purple pelan. " Memanggil saya Boss?"

"ya,yaa. Kemari dan duduklah Kyuubi." Tangan yang melambai tapi menyimpan kekuatan besar untuk merubah fisik seseorang itu benar-benar menipu orang-orang.

" Nah, Kyuubi, apa kau tau kalau Fugaku-san kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu."

" Eh." pekikku "Apa anda bercanda, Orochi-san?"

"Tidaakkk" desah sang pemilik salon, "aku mendengar kabarnya tadi pagi, dia memintaku agar kau mau merawatnya sampai Fugaku sembuh."

" Me-merawatnya? Anda bercanda?" Fugaku-san kecelakaan, kata itu seperti gong besar yang memekakan kepalaku. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Fugaku-san tak memberi kabar dari kemarin dan tak mengangkat telefonku dari yang menyetak otakku membuatku pucat pasi "lalu bagaimana keadaan Fugaku?"

" Dia mengalami patah tulang, ohh~ tambang uangku" Desah Orochi merana.

" Tapi apa aku bisa? kenapa tidak meminta perawat profesional buat merawatnya?" Aku menyuarakan pikiranku pada Bossku yang masih menangisi tambang uangnya-walaupun aku sering memintanya berhenti menyebut Fugaku seperti itu.

" Tidak bisa~" suara riang yang membuatku merinding-walaupun sering mendengarnya- dan membuat alisku terangkat penuh aksi tanda tanya. "Kau tau sendirikan kalau Fugaku tak terlalu suka orang lain menyentuhnya, apalagi merawatnya, yah~ kalau kamu sih pengecualian, mengingat kamu adalah-ehem-yah kamu taulah."

Aku menghiraukan suara deheman samar untuk menutupi fakta privasiku tapi sudah tersebar luas, " Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? apa aku dipecat?" Bayangan aku akan jadi penggangguran sukses membuatku merinding ngeri. Oh tidak aku tak mau masa kelamku terulang lagi.

" Tidak~" Masih dengan suara riang, Orochimaru melanjutkan " kamu tetap bekerja disini, kamu juga tetap dibayar oleh Fugaku dan aku juga mendapatkan uang, hehehe."

Tapi aku tetap terdiam.

" Nah, cepat jenguk Fugaku."

Flashback off.

Jadi itulah alasan mengapa aku bisa berada disini, berjalan menuju kamar Sang Uchiha. Haah, aku mendesah kesal, beraninya Fugaku melakukan ini tanpa persetujuanku.

Koridor panjang yang terkesan klasik tapi menawan membuatku terpana, ukiran rumit yang ada di langit-langit benar-benar indah, sedikit mengalihkanku dari rasa kesal. juga langit senja yang terbias dari salah satu sisi yang terbuat dari kaca bening menyita perhatianku, hingga tak sadar kalau aku sudah sampai didepan kamar Fugaku.

Aku melihat Temujin mengetuk pelan pintu kokoh di depannya, lalu sebuah suara yang ku kenal siapa pemiliknya terdengar dari dalam.

"Masuk."

Interior yang mewah menyapa penglihatanku, tempat tidur yang berkanopi terletak tepat ditengah ruangan, tapi pandanganku tercuri oleh sesosok lelaki yang tengah bersender pada headbed, tatapan kami bertemu.

" Fugaku-jii, tak apa? Mana yang sakit? kenapa tak hati-hati?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto serasa rentetan senjata. tak ayal membuat Temujin tersenyum.

" Aku tak apa, Naru."

" Tapi kenapa tak bilang pada kami?" tetap tak menerima opsi jawaban dari Fugaku " Akukan takut kalau terjadi apa-apa sama Fugaku-jii." Pekik Naruto penuh emosi tapi tak menutupi nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

" Aku tak ingin kalian Khawatir, aku tak apa Naru," Tangan besar yang terlihat kokoh mengusap surai Naruto pelan " Peluk aku." sebuah perintah terdengar, membuatku tersenyum.

Kulihat Naruto melangkah pelan lalu memeluk sosok yang kini terbalut oleh perban di tangan kanannya juga pundak dan kaki kanannya dengan hati-hati.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyumku, lalu ku putuskan untuk menuruti peritah Fugaku-lewat tatapan matanya-menyuruhku agar duduk disampingnya. ranjang yang terasa membal saat aku mendudukinya. Pelan aku mengelus lengan yang tak tertutupi perban dan jemari Fugaku langsung menggenggam tangan erat, kurasakan jemari kasar Fugaku membelai punggung tanganku tanpa sepetahuan orang-orang.

" Temujin, siapkan makanan buar Naru."

" Baik Fugaku-Sama."

"Ah, aku tak mau."

" Tidak, aku tau kamu belum makan."

Menghela nafas pasrah Naruto berjalan mengikuti Temujin. Pintu itu tertutup menyisakan aku dan Fugaku didalam.

" Apa maksudmu berbuat seperti itu?" tanyaku tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kesalku.

Tangan Fugaku meraih rambutku, tapi aku menepisnya. okey, aku tau kalau ini adalah tidakan kekanakan, tapi aku benar-benar kesal pada sosok yang menurutku tak pernah tua itu.

" Aku tetap membayarmu-"

" Ini bukan masalah uang," potongku.

" Kyuu." pinta Fugaku

" Ck, baiklah." rasanya aku ingin berteriak, tak taukah kalau aku tak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada dua orang yang mengisi hariku, Naruto dan yang satunya adalah Fugaku.

" Tapi aku punya syarat."

" Apapun itu, tapi sebelum itu cium aku dulu."

Aku mendengus kesal saat mendengarnya, tapi tak sampai beberapa detik bibir kami bertemu dalam ciuman yang panas.

Kyuubi pov end

1111

Langit malam kini mulai menampakan bintang, juga udara dingin yang menusuk kulit mulai terasa, Kyuubi melangkah pelan melewati lorong menuju sebuah kamar yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya, Fugaku memutuskan agar Kyuubi dan Naruto tinggal di mansion uchiha, ada banyak kamar yang kosong, Fugaku memberikan ijin menempati kamar mana yang dipilih oleh dua gadis keturunan Namikaze saat ini.

Dan disinilah Kyuubi berada, didepan pintu yang terukiir aneh, apa ini gambar rubah. mengangkat bahunya Kyuubi melangkah masuk.

" Ini.." Kyuubi menutup mulutnya, tak bisa berkata " Indah"

ya, benar-benar indah, kamar yang terasa hangat walaupun ber-cat putih dan abu-abu. penataan kamar yang terkesan maskulin, membuat Kyuubi bertanya-tanya, apa ini kamar seorang laki-laki? Ranjang yang terletak disamping jendela bersar yang menghadap langsung kematahari terbenam. Kyuubi menyukai warna merah-jingga perpaduan dua warna yang tercipta saat matahari terbenam. Tersa hangat dan misterius.

Juga rak buku yang terletak disudut ruangan, satu paket benda electronik disisi satunya, pintu yang entah berakhir dimana-Kyuubi memutuskan untuk mencari taunya nanti, juga tangga unik yang terhubung dengan lantai diatasnya.

" Benar-benar tak salah aku memilih kamar ini. Tapi dimana kamar Naruto yaa? sebaiknya aku mencari tau besok sekarang aku tidur saja, huh jam sepuluh malam."

Kyuubi membuka tasnya yang berisi gaun tidur dan barang-barang lainnya, tadi Kyuubi dan Naruto memang sempat pulang keapartemen guna mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan untuk bermalam dan sisanya barang akan dibereskan besok.

1111

06.00

Seorang pria yang menawan melenggang masuk menuju mansion Uchiha, dilihat dari para pelayan yang membungkuk saat melewatinya, bisa dipastikan kalu dia adalah salah satu penghuni mansion ini. jas dan celana yang berwarna hitam dengan kameja putih membalut sempurna lekukan tubuh tersebut, rambut hitam legam yang terikat rendah di tengkuknya, membuatnya semakin menawan, dada bidang yang terlihat menggiurkan, Dia-Uchiha Itachi- melangkah tenang menuju kamarnya,

Perlahan pintu kamar itu terbuka, tapi apa yang menyambutnya benar-benar membuatnya melotot, Disana, diatas ranjangnya terdapat sesosok wanita dengan baju tidur merah marun tengah tertidur meringkuk tanpa selimut.

Dengan pandangan nyalang Itachi melangkah bagai hewan liar yang teritorialnya terusik, dentuman dari sepatunya tanpa sadar membuat putri tidur itu terbangun,

Mereka beradu dalam tatapan tajam.

Onix dan merah

TBC

Maaf telat,

tapi, review yaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: naruto punya abang masashi kishimoto

Pair: Uchiha itachi X Namikaze Kyuubi

Rating: T ( untuk saat ini)

Inspirasi dari novel SUGAR DADDY, tapi tak semuanya persis novel, aku ambil yang ku ingat saja dan garis besarnya.

Warning: OOC, TYPOS, APA YANG ANDA BACA BENAR-BENAR KARANGAN SEMATA YANG TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN MANGANYA. Bahasa berulang-ulang, Femkyuu, femnaru.

Selamat membaca::

~itakyuu~

Naruto merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, seharusnya ia bisa makan dengan tenang, tapi apa yang dirasakannya kini berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Meja makan panjang nan indah itu serasa dipenuhi oleh hawa setan yang sangat menyesakkan, tekanan yang berasal dari salah satu, oh, bukan tapi salah dua dari penghuni meja makan, Itachi dan Kyuubi, membuat nafsu makannya turun drastis.

Tentang apa yang didengarnya dari Fugaku-jiisan dia mempunya tiga orang putra, yang pertama Uchiha Itachi, 28 tahun, Uchiha Sai 25 tahun dan yang paling bungsu Uchiha Sasuke 23 tahun, Uchiha Itachi adalah pria yang saat ini betah melotot kearah kakaknya-walaupun Kyuu-nesaan tak memperdulikannya-pria yang sangat berbakat dibidang apa saja, termasuk juga dalam urusan ranjang.

'' ayo, Fugaku-san'' satu suapan mampir dimulut Fugaku saat lelaki itu juga tak melepaskan pandangan dari Kyuubi yang dengan telaten menyuapinya.

Kembali dengan dramatis, aura hitam nan pekat itu menyebar bahkan para pelayan merinding ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi kemarahan dari putra sulung, jarang sekali mereka melihat Itachi yang lepas kontrol seperti ini.

Mata nyalang Itachi merekam adegan FugaKyuu didepannya, entah kenapa hatinya mendidih melihat adegan yang menurutnya menjijikan ' jadi benar kalau wanita merah-jingga ini adalah kekasih baru Tousan' batin Itachi.

Itachi tak pernah membayangkan-sekalipun- tou-sannya akan kecelakaan, patah tulang, dengan sekarang disuapi oleh wanita yang mempergokinya sedang make-out kemarin malam, ataukah dia harus bilang kalau wanita merah-jingga ini juga membantu mengganti baju tou-sannya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, wanita itu dengan seenaknya menempati kamar pribadinya, teritorialnya, miliknya.

Itachi bukanlah seorang dramaqueen, tapi keputusan sepihak yang diambil Tou-sannya tentang wanita yang saat ini menjadi penghuni baru Mansion Uchiha tak pelak membuatnya berasumsi negative.

Hey, jarang sekali atau bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali Tou-sannya berperilaku seperti remaja ababil dimabuk asmara-dalam penglihatannya-tidak selama Kaa-sannya masih hidup, jadi kenapa sekarang Tou-sannya membawa wanita kesini walau dengan penyamaran sebagai perawat.

Harta kekayaan Uchiha tak akan habis bila harus memesan 10 perawat profesional sekaligus.

Dan demi tuhan dari sekian banyak kamar yang ada dimansion Uchiha kenapa harus kamarnya yang dipilih, tapi Itachi juga tak bisa membayangkan kalau wanita itu memilih kamar yang sama dengan tou-sannya.

Bahkan tou-sannya tak membantu apa-apa saat dia meminta wanita-Itachi keukeuh tak mau menyebut namanya- itu meninggalkan kamarnya.

'' sudahlah, kamukan jarang menginap lagi disini, jadi tak apa, lagian Kyuubi sendiri yang memilih kamarmu'' menggeram marah Itachi berbalik meninggalkan kamar tou-sannya.

Walaupun begitu, itu tetap kamarnya. Memang barang-barangnya sebagian sudah ia pindahkan keapartemen mewahnya, sisanya memang sengaja ia tinggal, tapi tetap saja dia pemilik sah atas kamar itu.

Keheningan mencekam buyar saat suara bariton nan tegas terdengar '' Sasuke, setelah ini antar Naruto kesekolahnya.''

'' tidak.''

'' aku juga tidak mau,'' protes Naruto terdengar.

'' tak ada yang membantah,'' perintah mutlak terucap.

Tatapan dingin Sasuke mengarah pada Naruto, tapi bukan Naruto kalau dia takut dengan ancaman Si Bungsu.

'' aku tak mau mengantar cewek mesum ini.''

Wajah Naruto memerah,'' aku bukan cewek mesum'

,'' sanggah Naruto.

'' benarkah? Lalu siapa yang tadi malam masuk kekamarku waktu aku masih telan-''

'' ouww, shut up,'' potong Naruto cepat.

Woo, sepertinya ada adegan seru yang terlewat tadi malam, yaaa.

~itakyu~

Kyuubi yang selesai membereskan peralatan makan di bantu oleh para pelayan disana melangkah ringan menuju kamar Fugaku.

Tugas setelah ini mungkin menemani Fugaku entah dimana. Lumayan ringan juga pekerjaan yang dijalaninya saat ini, sepertinya Kyuubi akan menyukainya.

Langkah Kyuubi terdengar disepanjang lorong sepi, rok span merah tua selutut yang dipakainya bergerak sesuai irama langkah kakinya, blouse tanpa lengan berwarna jingga tua mempertegas warna rambut Kyuubi yang diikatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Sesaat dirasanya tarikan kuat dan punggungnya yang terasa sakit, mata Kyuubi terbuka pelan, sosok pria yang ditemuinya tadi pagi sekarang berada didepannya, Kyuubi dapat melihat kerutan dalam, menandakan emosi yang siap keluar kapan saja.

Desahan nafas terdengar, tapi Itachi tak bersuara sedikitpun, tetap menatap tajam tanpa bergeming menekan tubuh Kyuubi semakin terpenjara dalam kungkungannya.

'' apa maumu?'' Kyuubi menepis lengan Itachi.

'' kau wanita simpanan Tou-sanku kan, keh jalang!''

'' itu urusanku''

'' apa yang kau incar dari Tou-sanku, uang, ketenaran?'' desis Itachi, lelaki itu tak menghiraukan tatapan marah yang diarahkan Kyuubi padanya '' ouw, seks?'' tekannya penuh dengan nada merendahkan

'' jaga mulutmu.''

'' sepertinya aku benar, hemm.'' jari telunjuk Itachi menyusuri garis wajah Kyuubi merembet kearah sudut bibir Kyuubi.

'' kenapa, kau menginginkanku?'' tantang Kyuubi '' kalau ya, kau harus siap bertarung dengan Tou-sanmu.''

Emosi Itachi memuncak, tangannya segera merenggut paksa dagu Kyuubi, menariknya keras hingga bertatapan.

'' kau terlalu sombong, aku tak pernah menginginkanmu. Dibayar berapa kamu?''

Itachi melihat mata merah jernih itu menggelap karena emosi, sesaat dia berfikir memangnya ada iris mata sejernih ini, hingga dia mampu melihat banyangannya sendiri dalam pantulan.

'' BU-KAN-URU-SAN-MU'' desis Kyuubi.

Desakan keras yang dilancarkan Itachi membuat Kyuubi semakin terhimpit, tubuh mereka saling menempel, wangi apel yang tercium dari sosok didepannya sedikit mempengaruhi kinerja otak Itachi, satu tangan Itachi membuat blokir agar Kyuubi tak bisa kabur dan tangan satunya menekan keras dagu Kyuubi.

Itachi tersentak saat Kyuubi berhasil terbebas dari jeratannya, dia tak menyangka kalau Kyuubi dapat melakukannya, sepertinya Itachi tak bisa meremehkan kekuatan fisik dari simpanan Tou-sannya itu.

Itachi tak berteriak menyuruh Kyuubi berhenti saat dia melihat wanita itu berjalan menjahuinya, hanya melihat, ya hanya melihatnya menjauh dengan tatapan marah dan 'lapar'.

.

Dengan langkah lebar Kyuubi menjahui Itachi.

Masih teringat jelas, bagaimana dia menjerit saat terbangun hanya untuk melihat wajah penuh amarah yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

Pria mesum-kekurangan-tempat-itu memang pandai memancing emosinya keluar, walaupun pada dasarnya Kyuubi memang emosional.

Tok tok tok

Kyuubi berusaha menekan amarahnya saat ini, tapi tak berhasil, ' beraninya pria itu memanggilnya 'jalang' keh, siapa dia.'

'' masuk.''

Perlahan Kyuubi membuka daun pintu didepannya, lalu melangkah ke dalam. Mukanya masih terlihat kesal.

'' ada apa Kyuu?'' tanya Fugaku.

'' huh'' dengus Kyuubi. Menghempaskan badannya disofa '' putra sulungmu sangat menyebalkan.''

'' memangnya kenapa?'' Fugaku melirik kearah Kyuubi lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah loptopnya.

''cih, aku lebih suka menyebutnya pria tak tau malu, mesum, bermulut tajam, keriput dari pada prodigy Uchiha,'' cibir Kyuubi.

'' apa yang dilakukan Itachi sampai kamu seperti itu?''

'' tanya saja pada putra kebanggaanmu.'' Kyuubi menghampiri Fugaku '' sudah jangan bekerja saja, sakitmu tak akan cepat sembuh kalau kamu tetap seperti ini.''

'' aku bosan.''

'' rasakan itu.''

Fugaku menyeringai mendengar umpatan Kyuubi, lalu perlahan menarik jemari Kyuubi agar duduk dilengan sofa yang ditempatinya.

'' apa?'' tanya Kyuubi sewot.

'' hemm.''

'' hemm.'' balas Kyuubi menirukan guman Fugaku.

Lalu secepat kilat Kyuubi mendaratkan kecupan dipipi Fugaku.

'' kenapa dipipi?''

'' balasan, anakmu membuatku kesal.''

~itakyuu~

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih sedikit, setelah selesai membantu Fugaku dan juga Naruto. Kyuubi lebih memilih memanjakan dirinya dengan berendam di jacuzzi mewah didalam kamar mandi, yang ditemukannya saat melakukan tour singkat tadi pagi.

Baju terusan pendek miliknya jatuh tertupuk dibawah kakinya, lalu melangkah menuju jacuzzi yang telah terisi oleh air hangat yang bercampur dengan aroma terapi rasa apple dan bunga chamomile.

Merasa cukup dengan acara berendamnya Kyuubi segera meraih handuk merah didekatnya, lalu berjalan diarea walk-in closet-yang terisi beberapa baju miliknya juga baju milik penghuni sebelumnya-pilihannya jatuh pada baju tidur merah marron, dengan tali kecil dipundaknya lurus jatuh tepat dipertengahan pahanya.

Baju yang tidak sexy tapi begitu nyaman dipakai, dengan gambar buah apple hijau digagian dada.

Meraba-raba laci dibawah cermin kamar mandi. Kyuubi menemukan benda peninggalan pemilik dahulu, sebuah alat cukur, sikat gigi yang masih baru, deodorant yang tinggal separuh, 3 buah tali rambut warna hitam. Tangan Kyuubi merogoh lebih dalam dan menemukan sebuak kotak persegi.

'' Plantinum, tahan bocor, elastis, euwwhh.. Rasa strawberry'' Kyuubi tak bisa menahan bola matanya berputar dan membaca bagian bawah benda yang ditemukannya yang terlapisi tinta perak '' ekstra large, ow, kenapa aku tak terkejut'' cibir Kyuubi, tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk mengintip isinya dan well, isinya tinggal separuh '' huh, benar-benar tak terkejut,'' dengus Kyuubi.

Lalu Kyuubi meletakan kembali semua barang temuannya dilaci dan menutupnya dengan sentakan keras.

'' ouw sial aku lupa membawa sandal.''

Berjingkat-jingkat Kyuubi menuju tempat tidurnya, tadi pagi di melempar sandal berbulunya dibawah kolong ranjang.

'' wow.''

Suara itu mengejutkan Kyuubi, dia melirik kearah pintu.

'' aku tidak tau kalau aku akan disugui pemandangan yang menggairahkan seperti ini, pantas saja Tou-san betah berada dirumah saat kau disini,'' sindir Itachi.

Menyenderkan bahunya dipintu dengan salah satu tangan disakunya. Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang memerah mendengar sindirannya.

Menyeringai iblis Itachi benar-benar berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Kyuubi, walaupun camisol itu menutupi tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan sepasang kaki jenjang yang terlihat lezat. Kaki yang tanpa alas kaki diciptakan untuk melingkari pinggang laki-laki.

Belum lagi kedua nipple yang mengeras begitu menggairahkan bila harus terlewat, menarik lembut camisol hingga tercetak jelas dan sepertinya dua benda mungil itu berhasil menarik Itachi untuk menyentuhnya, mungkin menjilat atau mungkin menghisapnya keras sangat menyenangkan.

Mengutuk pelan, Itachi berfikir bagaimana bisa otaknya begitu liar malam ini, dia tak pernah bereaksi begitu cepat, secepat reaksi sesuatu yang mengeras dibawah sana, Saat melihat Kyuubi yang menungging, mengingatkannya akan salah satu style kesukaannya.

'' apakah tuan muda Uchiha ini tak tau sopan santun, saat memasuki kamar orang lain?,'' senggak Kyuubi.

'' sebenarnya aku sudah mengetuk tadi, tapi sepertinya kamu terlalu sibuk, lagi pula secara teknis ini adalah kamarku, jadi buat apa aku mengetuk pintu.''

''benarkah?'' Kyuubi mendekat kearah Itachi, jarak mereka cuma sejengkal.

Aroma maskulin langsung tercium seperti perpaduan musk dan pinus muda. Memabukan. Kyuubi bahkan harus menahan desahannya agar tidak meluncur dari bibirnya, aroma si sulung sedikit banyak membuat sesuatu didalam sana bergejolak.

'' ya,'' jawap singkat Itachi, dia lebih memilih mempertajam indra penciumannya saat hidungnya menangkap aroma apple dan chamomile bercampur diudara. Wangi yang lembut-tak seperti parfum milik teman wanitanya, yang menyengat- juga sensual, yang paling penting menambah kekerasan dibawah sana.

'' apa kau juga menggoda Tou-sanku seperti ini,'' walaupun nada yang dipakai Itachi terdengar sinis, tapi tatapan matanya tak beranjak dari belahan dada Kyuubi, ingin rasanya dia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan itu lalu melepaskan tali yang mengganggu pemandangan matanya.

Mata Kyuubi berkilat merah, iris ruby itu bergolak menantang dalam diam ''kalau iya kenapa?''

Kyuubi mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk memberikan Itachi akses untuk melihat leher jenjang yang menggiurkan bila diberi satu, dua atau penuh bite mark buatannya.

'shit,' runtuk Itachi dalam hati.

'' ouww,'' Kyuubi tersenyum manis, semanis biang gula '' mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini, kamu harus memulai memanggilku-'' jeda sejenak ''- kaa-san''

Dalam sehari ini Itachi merenggut dagu Kyuubi dua kali dengan kasar membuat keduanya bertatapan, mata Itachi memerah.

'' jangan pernah berharap,'' desis Itachi, lalu meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi dengan kemarahan luar biasa.

TBC.

An: kaget saat melihat fic ini update cepet?

Hahaha, jangan kaget, mumpung aku ada libur juga ada ide jadi aku ketik aja.

Terimakasih buat yang baca juga review, semoga chapter Ini bisa memuaskan anda. Banyak yang bilang chapter Kemarin pendek. Hehehe, ya ampun aku bener-bener tak punya ide, jadi harap maklum. Maaf belum bisa bales atu-atu, waktu tak mencukupi.

Mungkin yang login aku bales dengan PM.

Noh, begitu saja curhatan author sableng ini.

Baca dan review ya.

Biar aku tau kekuranganku, tanda baca juga perlu koreksi dari kalian mungkin, soalnya aku tak terlalu paham, tapi tetep nekat publish.

READ AND REVIEW YAAAAA..


	4. Chapter 4

**THE STORY OF UCHIHA : SUGAR DADDY**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**LUST**

**DISCLAMER**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR**

**UCHIHA ITACHI X NAMIKAZE KYUUBI (FEM)**

**FUGAKYUU**

**RATING**

**M**

**GENRE**

**DRAMA, FAMILY**

**AGE**

**UCHIHA ITACHI : 28 tahun**

**NAMIKAZE KYUUBI : 25 tahun**

**UCHIHA FUGAKU : 55 tahun**

**UCHIHA SASUKE : 23 tahun**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO : 16 tahun**

**UCHIHA SAI : 25 tahun**

**WARNING**

**OOC, AU, TYPOS, LIME, BUKAN UNTUK ANAK-ANAK, BAHASA VULGAR**

**INSPIRASI DARI NOVEL DENGAN JUDUL SAMA SUGAR DADDY**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA HARAP MUNDUR TERATUR, TAPI KALAU DIBACA DULU AKU TAK KEBERATAN... HEHEHEH**

**TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME KECUALI YANG MEMBANGUN.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

(ITAKYUU)

Dentuman musik terdengar kencang, memenuhi bagunan bertingkat dua yang semakin malam semakin ramai oleh pengunjung, kehidupan malam yang sarat dengan kebebasan, glamor dan penuh dengan janji kenikmatan dunia yang siap kamu dapatkan bila mengiginkannya. Lampu disko yang menyorot tiap sudut klub kadang menemukan beberapa pasangan yang asyik bercumbu dalam keremangan malam, hentakan demi hentakan yang semakin keras membuat suasana semakin panas, para pasangan sibuk berdansa liar, saling menempel dan berciuman ganas.

Disalah satu meja bar, seorang pemuda tengah tertunduk, kepalanya kadang bergerak pelan mengikuti irama disko, wine ditangannya kadang diteguknya. Menghiraukan jejeran wanita yang cekikikan bibelakangnya, jas sudah ia tanggalkan dimobil, kemeja yang biasanya rapi kini terbuka hingga kancing kedua, lengan kameja yang sudah tergulung hingga mencapai sikunya, alpha male yang begitu menggoda wanita.

Seorang wanita cantik menyusuri bahu bidang lelaki itu dengan jemarinya yang berkuteks merah menyala, semakin turun lalu mengelus dada bidang yang terbalut kameja dengan gerakan sensual. Kini jemari wanita itu menyusuri pahanya yang kokoh, tapi sayang lelaki itu tetap meninum winenya seolah-olah itu adalah minuman paling nikmat didunia.

'' woi bro. Tumben jam segini sudah datang, ada masalah?'' Kisame, sang batender handal di ANC, Akatsuki Club Night.

Itachi menggeleng, '' Bukan, bukan dengan Tou-sanku, tapi-'' dengan selingkuhannya batin Itachi geram, '' Ck, bisakah kau pergi,'' nada datar nan dingin Itachi terdengar. Cih wanita jalang itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Kisame yang melihat hanya terkikik, jarang sekali seorang Itachi berbuat kasar begini dengan wanita, sepertinya dia punya masalah yang belum bisa dia pecahkan.

'' Kau tau Kisame, aku benar-benar marah pada wanita itu, rasanya aku ingin 'menerkamnya, 'memakannya' kalau bisa aku ingin 'menghabisinya' bisa-bisanya-''

'' Kau mabuk Itachi?'' potong Kisame.

'' Brengsek, siapa bilang aku mabuk, hah!'' teriak Itachi, '' Aku tak akan mabuk, aku cuma minum satu gelas,'' bantah Itachi, meletakan gelas kristal yang terisi penuh wine itu dengan kasar membuat isinya sedikit membasahi tangannya.

'' Yang kau maksud satu gelas itu satu botol, Itachi?'' kekeh Kisame.

Itachi terdiam-mengacuhkan- tapi tatapan matanya yang sayu menjawab sudah, pandangan yang tak fokus ini jarang terlihat, seorang Itachi tak akan membiarkan alkohol mempengaruhi otaknya, selain itu Itachi adalah peminum handal, tak disangkanya untuk kali ini dia hanya butuh sebotol wine untuk menumbangkannya, nampaknya seorang Kyuubi sanggup membuat Itachi hingga seperti ini.

'' Sial,'' umpat Itachi tiba-tiba, '' kenapa aku harus mengingatnya,'' bayangan wanita dengan surai merah-jingga tanpa alas kaki terbayang dipelupuk matanya, juga baju tidur, oh, haruskan iya menyebutnya baju tidur, kalau Itachi dapat menyebutnya dengan selembar kain buluk yang transparan, bahkan kain itu tak sanggup menutupi paha sekal yang menggoda matanya, bukan karena baju itu sexy seperti baju para wanita yang biasa menemani tidurnya, malah sebaliknya, baju itu telihat begitu kuno seperti sudah lama terpakai, tapi entah kenapa warna maron yang dipilih begitu pas ditubuhnya, mana ada wanita dewasa yang begitu sexy malah memilih camisol panjang yang sudah buluk dengan gambar apel hijau didada.

'' Shit,shit,shit'' kali ini Itachi malah mencium aroma apel dan chamomile disekitarnya, tanpa sadar dia menghirup rakus aroma itu dengan mata terpejam, bayangan Kyuubi yang merogoh kolong ranjang tak ubahnya seperti minyak bagi api, begitu panas, dan bereaksi begitu cepat buat sesuatu dibawah sana '' Ahrgh.. Holly shit,'' Itachi meraung, memaki dirinya yang tak bisa menahan gairah yang entah kenapa begitu besar, nafsu untuk menundukan wanita simpanan Tou-sannya, sepertinya Itachi harus memuji ayahnya dalam hal ini. Hey, Uchiha tak akan mengambil barang yang tak berkwalitas bagus, dan dua orang Uchiha terpesona kepada Kyuubi, '' jangan berharap aku mengiginkanmu, keh,'' seru Itachi, bahkan sekarang dia bisa mengingat bentuk pantat Kyuubi yang terlihat lembut, aku ingin meremasnya, '' Bisakah kau pergi dari otakku, wanita,'' desis Itachi lebih pada dirinya sendiri yang menuai kekehan geli Kisame yang saat itu berada disampingnya.

'' sudah mabuk ternyata.''

(ITAKYUU)

Itachi terbangun dengan rasa pening luar biasa dikepalanya, hangover memang menyebalkan itulah sebabnya dia tak terlalu menyukai alkohol. Pandangannya beralih pada jendela yang tampak sedikit terang dengan langit yang bersemburat kuning-merah layaknya tanda matahari akan terbit.

'' Ahh,'' ringis Itachi. Memijit pelipisnya, berharap rasa pening itu segera berkurang, '' aku butuh aspirin.''

'' ne, sudah bangun Ita-kun.''

Suara parau khas orang bangun tidur terdengar dari samping Itachi, lelaki yang kini hanya terbalut dengan selimut dipinggangnya itu menoleh, dirinya mendapati seorang wanita tanpa busana yang asyik bergelung dengan salah satu lengannya.

'' Konan?'' dahi Itachi berkerut, '' sejak kapan?''

'' ugg,'' wanita itu-Konan- berguling memunggungi Itachi, menyambar selimut lalu berjalan sempoyongan kearah kamar mandi, mengacuhkan Itachi yang masih menuntut jawabannya.

'' kau lupa? Tadi malam kau menelfonkukan?''

Blam

Suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup, tapi sedetik kemudian kembali terbuka. Konan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang hanya terlilit selimut merah marun dipintu.

'' oh ya, siapa yang kau sebut rubah saat orgasme tadi malam?'' alis Konan menukik jenaka '' btw, kau awesome seperti biasa.''

Blam

Pintu kembali tertutup.

Meninggalkan jeda yang terasa begitu berat menggantung diudara. Roman Itachi tak dapat diketahui, dirinya menunduk, jemarinya mencengkram selimut geram. Tapi yang jelas saat Itachi mengangkat wajahnya sudah kembali datar, tak diketahui ekspresi apa yang dikenakannya saat mendengar kalau tanpa sadar dia memanggil 'rubah' pada Konan. Malu, senang, marah tak ada yang tau.

Itachi menuruni ranjang perlahan tak menghiraukan tubuh telanjangnya tak tertutupi selimut lagi. Dirinya berjalan mendekati jendela besar disamping ranjangnya, menikmati sunrice yang hangat.

'' bukankah kau akan mengajakku sarapan dikediaman utama?'' sebuah tangan merambati pinggang Itachi, menekan halus tanpa rangsangan.

'' ya,'' tubuh kokoh tak bercela itu berbalik, memerangkap tubuh gemulai dalam pelukannya, mencium harum segar dari sabun miliknya yang dipakai mandi oleh Konan. Lidahnya bergeriya, mengusap lembut penuh akan hasrat pagi.

'' morning kiss, heh?''

'' yeah, keberatan?'' tanya Itachi menggoda, hidungnya menyusuri leher Konan. Menjilatnya perlahan.

'' ahh.''

'' mungkin satu ronde lagi, sebelum berangkat kekediaman utama.''

Konan memekik saat Itachi mendorong tubuhnya kembali ketempat peraduan mereka tadi malam.

Jemari pianis milik Itachi segera menarik handuk yang menutupi tubuh wanita dibawahnya, '' quickly, ne?''

'' ahh.''

Ya Itachi akan sedikit berorahraga pagi ini, membuatnya berkeringat dengan bonus kenikmatan dunia, siapa yang tidak mau. lagian dirinya ingin membuktikan sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya tadi malam.

/././

Untuk akhir pekan seperti ini Itachi biasa datang kemansion Uchiha pukul 07.00, tapi untuk kali ini berbeda, bukan karna dirinya yang terlambat, tapi karena ada seorang perempuan yang menemaninya, gadis cantik dengan dress soft purple diatas lutut dengan potongan sederhana tapi sedikit menonjolkan belahan dada yang memang diatas rata-rata, obi hitam yang manis melingkar erat dipinggangnya dengan make up sederhana tanpa mengurangi kecantikannya, wanita itu tampil begitu mempesona siapa saja. Juga

Jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar disalah satu sisi kepalanya.

Itachi meninggalkan Konan diruang tamu, dia ingin menemui Tou-sannya. Langkahnya terdengar disepanjang koridor yang terbuat dari kaca bening di salah satu sisi dinding hingga memungkinkan sinar matahari pagi dapat meresap masuk.

Beberapa pelayan menunduk hormat saat melihat putra sulung Uchiha melewati mereka yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat darinya.

Pintu tua berkayu jati dengan ukiran khas daerah jepara berdiri kokoh didepannya. Mengetuk pelan Itachi memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa menunggu perintah dari Tou-sannya.

Sepertinya Itachi harus memulai menyiapkan mental dan menjaga emosinya saat membuka kamar di mansion Uchiha seperti ini, karena siapa tau kamu akan mendapatkan suprise yang benar-benar suprise, menemukan wanita yang sama dengan yang memergokimu dan yang kau temukan dikamarmu kini berada dikamar tou sanmu pagi hari dengan baju Tou-sanmu didekapannya, benar-benar menyulut emosinya hingga ubun-ubun.

'' Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' suara Itachi terdengar begitu dingin tanpa menyembunyikan emosinya.

Mata predator penuh kemarahannya menangkap bahu Kyuubi yang berjingkat karna ucapannya yang mungkin mengagetkan pemilik surai merah-jingga tersebut.

'' memang penting untukmu?''

Itachi dapat melihat wanita itu mulai menampilkan sikap defensive. Mata rubby cemerlang itu menyipit dan bibirnya yang melengkung meninggalkan garis tipis.

'' dimana Tou-san?''

'' kamar mandi,'' jawab Kyuubi enteng

Baru kali ini Itachi merasakan ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Tenggorokannya kering ingin berteriak kalau ini adalah kamar ibunya dan Kyuubi tak pantas berada disini-lalu dimana? Itachi segera menghapus pikiran bodoh yang mengatakan kalau Kyuubi lebih pantas berada dikamar kondominium miliknya- beraninya wanita itu duduk diatas ranjang Tou-sannya, tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Cih, meremehkanku. Batin Itachi, dirinya melangkah tanpa suara layaknya seekor leopard yang tengah berburu mangsa. Ya, bukankah dia pantas jika disebut mangsa, rubah liar berekor sembilan dengan tubuh menggoda yang pasti akan menunjukkan taring dan cakarnya bila dirinya merasa terancam bahaya dan itu lebih menaikkan libidonya untuk 'menundukkan' dibawahnya. Benarkan?

Bolehkan sekarang Itachi mengutuk indra penciumannya yang lebih sensitif sejak mencium aroma ini tadi malam. Aroma yang membuat gelegar aneh ditubuhnya, hingga otak dan tubuhnya diam-diam melakukan pemberontakan untuk mengambil alih-

Ceklek

Hidung yang hampir bersentuhan itu refleks menjauh seketika saat Fugaku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk warna biru tua.

'' Itachi, kau sudah datang?'' tanya Fugaku.

'' ya,'' jawab Itachi datar, matanya lebih memilih memindai Kyuubi yang berjalan mendekat kearah Tou-sannya, mencoba mengeringkan rambut fugaku yang baru dikeramasi.

'' Ya.''

Sesaat sebelum berbalik itachi sempat melemparkan pandangan membunuh kearah Kyuubi.

(ITAKYUU)

Kyuubi mengernyit mendapati satu lagi kursi meja makan terisi oleh seseorang yang familier tapi tak terlalu dikenalnya, wanita yang memakai dress pendek layaknya miss world ini memang sangat sering tampil di televisi akhir-akhir ini, artis yang katanya multitalenta dengan segudang prestasi adalah salah satu langganan tetap disalonnya, walaupun begitu Kyuubi tak pernah menanganinya, karna memang wanita ini hanya ingin dilayani oleh Orochimaru saja. Jadi tak tak heran kalau mereka tak saling mengenal-dalam arti khusus-.

'' aku mau kau menimbang daging ini, aku hanya makan daging seberat 1 ons ,'' kata konan mengangsurkan piring yang berisi daging sapi dengan saus barbeqiu kearah Temujin.

'' Baik nona.''

Satu kedutan samar tampak didahi Kyuubi, rasanya bila dirinya berdiri disamping Konan maka yang tampak adalah dirinya seperti pemenang sapi tersubur dan tergemuk dibandingkan dengan model yang hanya punya lemak 0% ditubuhnya.

Acara sarapan bersama berlangsung tenang, begitu menikmati sarapan yang tersedia, lupakan tingkah konyol Konan saat menerima kembali piringnya setelah ditimbang oleh Temujin.

Ruang makan yang biasanya sepi kini lebih berwarna menurut Kyuubi, dilihat saja pasti ketahuan. Apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari 4 pangeran Uchiha-kalau menghitung putra kedua juga ikut- yang punya poker face andalannya berada dalam satu ruang yang sama, bisa dipastikan badai salju turun disekitar kediaman Uchiha, hahah. Bercanda.

Kyuubi mengernyit saat mendengar Naruto yang tertawa saat menjahili Sasuke, lebih tepatnya sih, Naruto yang berteriak kesal karna perkataannya selalu dipotong ketus oleh Sasuke.

'' Sasu-teme-nii jelekk,'' lidah Naruto terjulur mengejek.

'' hn, dobe.''

'' A-apa, dasar lolicon.''

'' sudah-sudah, Naruto. Mana sopan santunmu,'' hardik Kyuubi.

'' tapi om mesum ini yang mulai. Fugaku-jiisan, putra bungsumu ini menyebalkan sekali, apa dia lolicon yang berasal dari planet jupiter hingga aneh begini?'' adu Naruto.

Tak pelak tawa renyah tercipta, Fugaku yang hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya, konan yang tertawa anggun, Itachi yang tertawa tanpa sungkan membuat Sasuke mengeram marah.

'' bukankah kau sudah besar,'' cibir Sasuke.

Menghentakan kaki, Kyuubi melihat Naruto yang ngembek, bibirnya yang tinggal segaris, alis yang saling beradu lalu pipi yang mengembung layaknya ikan fugu saat melindungi diri.

'' tau ah.''

Kyuubi terkekeh saat Naruto menggeser kursi dan berjalan menghentak-hentak, bibelakangnya Sasuke mengikuti Naruto setelah mengambil tomat segar diatas meja.

'' aku ingin bicara, Tou-san,'''

Kyuubi berbalik menatap Itachi saat mendengar lelaki itu berbicara pada Fugaku. Pandangan mereka beradu, sebenarnya sejak tadi Kyuubi sadar kalau lelaki yang duduk didepannya kini sering mencuri pandang kearahnya, sering kali lelaki itu melayangkan tatapan tajam saat melihat Kyuubi mengurusi Fugaku, sempat terfikir apa otak dari sulung Uchiha itu mengalami pergeseran fungsi kinerja, hingga membuatnya sedikit aneh begini.

'' Baik, di ruang keluarga saja, ayo Kyuu.''

'' Ne.''

Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Fugaku lalu mendorong Kursi roda yang didudukinya menuju ruang keluarga, Itachi dan Konan yang bergelayut manja mengikuti langkah Kyuubi dengan tenang.

'' Aku ingin mengajak Konan kevilla Tousan, kami ingin berakhir pekan disana,'' suara Itachi terdengar, Kyuubi yang tadinya membaca majalah bulanan terdiam, entahlah, ada sedikit rasa kesal saat mendengar Itachi mengajak kekasihnya liburan divilla, berdua saja.

Demi tuhan, Kyuubi malah pernah 2 minggu penuh menemani Fugaku di Bali dan luar negeri saat melakukan proyek perusahaannya, tapi saat ini Kyuubi merasa dahinya berkerut imajinatif.

'' Pantai?'' kepala pirang melongok dari belakang tubuh Fugaku '' apa disana ada pingguin dan lumba-lumba?'' tanya Naruto, suaranya terlihat antusias dengan pandangan mata berbinar penasaran.

'' dobe, kau pikir kutup utara!'' cemooh Sasuke yang memilih duduk disofa panjang.

'' ck, diam, aku tak berbicara denganmu.''

Kyuubi terkekeh, Naruto dan pantai itu sama saja dengan es serut dengan sirup atau ramen dengan naruto. Dia tau kalau Naruto sangat menyukai pantai sama sepertinya, pantai yang artinya sunset, pasir pantai, renang dan berjemur. Begitu terdengar menggoda.

''tak ada pingguin, Naru. Kalau lumba-lumba kemungkinan ada'' kekeh Itachi.

Kyuubi sempat melirik dari majalah yang dibacanya saat melihat Itachi yang tertawa geli, matanya yang setengah terpejam bibir yang tersenyum lembut, Kyuubi tak heran kalau sosok tampan yang mungkin jelmaan dewa Yunani itu banyak fansnya.

Plak

Chibi Kyuubi dalam innernya mendepak kepala Kyuubi, '' bagaimana bisa kau menganggapnya tampan, KYUUBII.''

Untung saja majalah yang di tangannya menutupi kerutan bibir Kyuubi, sumpah, jika ini ditempat umum dia tak akan melakukan tingkah kekanakan seperti ini.

'' baiklah, ajak Naruto, Kyuubi dan Sasuke'' putus Fugaku.

'' eh,'' protes Itachi.

'' tak ada yang menolak.''

'' Fugaku-san,'' Kyuubi mencoba membujuk lelaki tua yang terlihat egois itu.

'' tak apa, Kyuu, ini hari sabtu. Kurasa temujin bisa mengurusku hingga minggu.''

'' Aku menolak,'' suara datar milik Sasuke ikut menimpali.

Kyuubi melihat wajah Itachi yang tak terbaca sedangkan Konan tampak gelisah tak menyetujui rencana Fugaku, mungkin merasa kesal kenapa kencannya malah berakhir dengan piknik keluarga seperti ini. Dalam hati Kyuubi terbelah antara senang dan merasa kasihan.

'' tak ada yang menolak, kalian berangkat sekarang.''

Yeah, itulah ultimatum pemilik Uchiha sebenarnya.

(ITAKYUU)

Debur ombak memenuhi pendengaran Kyuubi, matanya memindai panorama alam yang begitu mempesona, pasir yang berwarna putih bersih, pantai yang terlihat begitu jernih hingga biota laut yang ada didalamnya terlihat dengan mata telanjang, yah, inilah surga dunia. Tak heran kalau keluarga Uchiha rela membeli wilayah ini dengan begitu mahal, wilayah Syizouka memang menyimpan hal menajubkan seperti ini.

'' Dobe, hentikan tarian anehmu itu.''

'' apa kau bilang, ini tarian Hawai, Hawai,'' bukannya menuruti perintah Sasuke yang ada Naruto malah menari sambil mengelilingi Sasuke yang memberikannya delikan maut.

'' hei, Naru. Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu,'' teriak Kyuubi. Antara kesal dan ingin tertawa.

Dirinya memang menikmati perjalanan ini,walaupun harus duduk bertiga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tak pernah berhenti mengoceh-khusus Naruto.

Perlahan Kyuubi mengambil tas yang ada dibagasi mobil, tak sengaja tangannya bersisipan dengan tangan Itachi yang terjulur untuk mengambil tasnya sendiri dan koper mini milik Konan.

Onix dan rubby.

Hitam dan merah.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua saling bertatapan, memandang penuh kekaguman pada iris mata lawannya. Tangan Itachi terjulur meraih helaian merah-jingga milik Kyuubi memainkannya diantara jemarinya.

'' Ita-kun, ayo,'' teriakan Konan terdengar melengking.

Tautan disurai Kyuubi menghilang, sejenak pandangan mereka beradu hingga akhirnya Itachi memilih mengambil tasnya dan koper Konan tanpa berkata apapun.

Rubby milik Kyuubi mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan kearah Konan, tanpa suara Kyuubi meraih tasnya yang tidak terlalu besar lalu menutup pintu bagasi mobil. Langkahnya menyusuri villa yang dibangun dengan mengadopsi gaya minimalis tapi asri, dengan cat berwarna peach membuatnya tampak segar dipandang, tumbuhan yang menjalar didinding villa membuat kelembapan tetap terjaga, villa dengan dua lantai dan mungkin beberapa banyak kamar yang tersedia, menghadap langsung kearah pantai yang indah, tak ada pemukiman disekitar sini, karna memang ini tanah milik Uchiha, jadi tak heran kalau tak ada satupun orang yang melewati pantai ini.

'' Nee-chan, aku kepantai sama Teme ya.''

''eh, hati-hati,'' Kyuubi mengangguk saat melihat Naruto yang menarik paksa Sasuke agar menemaninya mencari lumba-lumba, '' bawa pelampungmu, Naru.''

Teriak meng'iya'kan Naruto tak kalah kencang, t-shirt tanpa lengan yang berpadu dengan celana pendek membuat Naruto tampak tomboy dan mungil, bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang tampak kekar dan tinggi menjulang.

Kyuubi memasuki kamar yang dipilihnya,

Merebahkan dirinya kedalam kelembutan ranjang. Kicauan burung terdengar, membuatnya ingin terlelap. Ahh, dirinya ingin bersantai, mungkin berenang dikolam lebih menenangkan dibanding dipantai. Pikir Kyuubi.

'' okey.''

Tak lama Kyuubi sampai di tepi kolam renang, bolero-yang sempat dipakainya tadi dengan celah yang besar-menutupi bikini yang dia kenakan.

'' Woww, besar sekali kolamnya,''

Bunyi Kecipak tercipta saat tangan Kyuubi bermain air juga kakinya yang terendam ikut menendang-nendang dari dalam air, layaknya anak kecil dengan permainan yang disukainya.

Tangannya bergerak cepat menyiapkan alas yang akan dipakainya berjemur diatas pasir buatan yang ada dipinggir kolam. Meletakkan buku bacaan, sunblock dan topi jerami yang dipakainya disamping tempatnya berbaring.

Perlahan bolero itu terlempar disamping topi jeraminya menyusul sarung pantai yang dipakainya melorot jatuh , kini surainya yang biasa terikat tinggi-tinggi dibiarkannya terurai hingga menyentuh punggungnya, telihat pendar terang saat cahaya matahari menyinarinya.

Ada yang bilang kalau Kyuubi begitu sexy dengan bikini sewarna kulitnya itu. Yaa, sewarna kulit, tadi dia memang terburu-buru saat membeli perlengkapan renangnya, walaupun diapartemennya ada tapi akan memakan cukup waktu bila harus memutar jalan, akhirnya ia memutuskan membeli pakaian renang ditoko sekitar sini, dan sialnya tak banyak toko yang buka pagi hari, membuatnya tak banyak pilihan, yang penting ukurannya pas buat dadanya, warna tak masalah yang penting pas, lagian memangnya siapa yang mau ia pameri Fugaku saja tidak ikut. Hingga pakaian renang sederhana sewarna kulitnya yang terpilih dengan hiasan bunga aster didada dan celananya, yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu 'telanjang'.

Kyuubi begitu konsentrasi dengan sunblock yang akan dioleskannya kepunggung, hingga tak menyadari seorang pria mengamati dirinya sejak tadi.

'' perlu bantuan?''

Kyuubi menoleh cepat, dirinya melihat Itachi dengan celana pendek dan kaus oblong putih berjalan kearahnya, kacamata hitam yang dipakainya berhasil menyembunyikan onix malamnya dalam pandangan Kyuubi.

'' ku lihat kau cukup kerepotan,'' tawar Itachi lagi.

'' apa kau hanya ingin berbasa-basi, apa yang kau ingikan?''

Kyuubi membuka kacamata beningnya dan meletakkannya diantara surai miliknya.

'' tak ada.''

Mata Kyuubi menyipit, masih merasa curiga mengingat kelakuan Itachi yang selalu seenaknya dengannya.

'' kenapa tak membantu kekasihmu saja,'' ketus Kyuubi, jemarinya berusaha mengolesakan sunblock kepunggungnya, tapi sayang dia tak bisa, '' ahh.''

'' Konan sudah pergi berenang tadi.''

Kyuubi mengernyit heran,'' kau tak menemaninya?'' pandangan tak percaya terlihat jelas ditunjukkan pada Itachi yang malah duduk disampingnya.

'' malas, sini kubantu.''

'' hei,'' protes Kyuubi saat benda ditangannya berpindah tempat. Tapi tak menolak saat Itachi memutar tubuhnya membelakangi sosok tampan dibelakangnya.

Surai merah dia gulung acak meninggalkan beberapa helai yang keluar dari tatanan acak Kyuubi agar tak mengganggu saat Itachi mengoleskan krim putih yang terasa dingin dikulit.

Kyuubi merasa bergidik saat jemari kasar milik Itachi merambati tengkuknya, rasa dingin dari krim bercampur dengan hawa panas yang pancar dari jemari Itachi membuatnya hampir meloloskan desis aneh.

Bibir bawahnya dia gigit sebagai pengalih perhatiannya.

'' ahh, jangan macam-macam ya,'' desis Kyuubi saat merasakan hembusan hangat ditengkuknya yang merambat kebahunya.

'' asal kau tau, aku tak suka di sentuh orang.''

'' lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku menyentuhmu, hem,'' jemari Itachi menyusuri bahu mulus Kyuubi, sedikit memberikan pijatan lembut ''memakai pakaian seperti ini, kau ingin menggodaku?''

'' narsis sekali kau, aku bukan penggoda tau.''

Kyuubi menoleh cepat, secepat rasa sesalnya karna wajahnya hampir bersentuhan dengan Itachi yang saat itu juga menatapnya-mungkin, kacamata hitamnya berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik-nafas panas mereka bertubrukan saling menghantarkan hawa panas. Rasanya tenggorokannya butuh sesuatu yang bisa membasahinya, terasa kering apalagi saat aroma Itachi menyeruak masuk dipenciumannya. Kyuubi merasa kedekatan mereka semakin aneh saat Itachi memperpendek jarak mereka, tapi tak bersentuhan karena Itachi segera memalingkan wajahnya, jemarinya kembali menyusuri bahu Kyuubi yang belum terolesi krim.

'' aku tak tau kau pandai memijat?''

'' yeah,'' entah hanya perasaan Kyuubi saja atau apa, tapi suara Itachi terdengar parau, seakan menahan sesuatu yang sangat besar '' 'memijat'? Aku ahli dalam 'memijat' dan ahli 'dalam lainnya' kau ingin tau?''

'' no, thanks,'' desis Kyuubi merasa menyesal telah memuji 'bakat' tersembunyi Itachi.

Hening menyergap, Kyuubi memutuskan mengambil buku bacaannya.

'' apa hubunganmu dengan Tou-san?''

'' menurutmu?''

'' kau terlalu intim jika disebut perawatnya.''

'' terserah apa katamu saja,'' acuh Kyuubi.

'' sudah.''

Kyuubi berbalik, sebentar saja berada dibawah cahaya matahari membuatnya berkeringat, krim yang tadi dioleskannya membuat semakin sexy dibawah matahari, terlihat begitu bersinar.

Rambut yang sempat dia gulung kini diurainya,

Kyuubi merasa tetesan keringat yang mengalir dileher Itachi begitu mempesona, entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kata itu yang jelas saat butiran keringat itu mengalir dari rahang terus turun menuruni leher hingga hilang dicelah kaos oblongnya, apakah semua pria yang berkeringat akan terlihat sexy seperti ini. Tidak, tidak semua inner Kyuubi bergidik saat mengingat pria tambun mesum yang berkeringat saat dijumpainya naik kereta. Lalu kenapa Itachi begitu berbeda.

Pandangan Itachi yang lurus menatap dibalakangnya, entahlah Kyuubi merasa kacamata polarize milik lelaki itu hanya sebagai kamuflase, ya Itachi tak akan ketahuan kalaupun dia terang-terang menatap tubuh Kyuubi menjelajahi setiap inci pahatan sempurna dari Tuhan berlama-lama dititik yang disukainya, tak ada yang tau dan Kyuubi mengutuk itu, jadi tak salahkan kalau Kyuubi merasa ditelanjangi, apalagi saat dia merasakan kedua dadanya yang menegang saat Itachi menatap matanya-entahlah apa yang ditatap- tajam.

'' benar kau akan menjadi Kasaanku?'' terdengar dingin hingga Kyuubi bergidik ngeri. Hembusan Nafas terdengar ditelinganya, jilatan sensual menyambangi telinganya.

'' mungkin, jadi ber-ahh-lakulah yang sopan.''

Kyuubi merenggut rambut Itachi menariknya hingga bertatapan.

'' ya aku akan berlaku sopan, tapi kau juga harus membiasakan diri dengan sifat 'manjaku', Kaa-san,''

Itachi menyeringai kejam, penuh akan tipu daya.

Dua bibir beda pemilik itu saling bersentuhan. Kyuubi merasa bibirnya dihisap keras oleh bibir Itachi disaat dirinya tanpa pertahanan mematung karena kejadian yang sangat cepat.

Bibir Itachi kini melumatnya ganas, seakan bibirnya adalah makanan manis yang sangat lezat, lidahnya menyusuri setiap gigi yang tertata rapi sebelum menggigiti bibirnya lembut. Lidahnya memijat pelan lidah Kyuubi membuatnya menerang dalam mulutnya.

'' ahh, ber-hentihh.''

Itachi tak mendengar, jilatannya turun menyusuri leher Kyuubi sebelum kembali memagut bibir merah itu dengan lebih ganas.

Entah berapa kali sosok yang kini menindihnya itu mencumbunya, Kyuubi bagai kehilangan separuh akal sehatnya, bibir Itachi terasa manis, rasa kopi manis yang tercipta meninggalkan gelegar aneh dalam tubuhnya.

Pemilik tubuh kokoh yang kini menunduk kearahnya dengan lutut yang menjaga keseimbangan menyeringai kearahnya, '' kalau kau ingin menjadi ibuku sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri dengan sifat manjaku, dan ini sebagai permulaan,'' sebelum akhirnya menghisap leher Kyuubi hingga membuat gadis itu memekik kencang.

Sakit, Itachi menggigiti setiap lekuk lehernya, lidah yang kini dirasanya menjilati bagian yang baru saja memar.

'' tapi bukan seperti ini, keriput, kau berniat melecehkannku?'' desis Kyuubi disela nafasnya yang tak terkontrol.

'' tidak, aku hanya membuatmu terbiasa. Bagaimana apa sentuhanku lebih enak dari Tou-sanku?''

'' tak ada apa-apanya dibandi-AHHH''

Kyuubi sontak menjerit saat Itachi meremas keras dadanya, salah satu tangannya mencengkram tangan Kyuubi diatas kepalanya, lidahnya memagut bibir Kyuubi ganas, tak membiarkan rontaan Kyuubi yang memintanya untuk dilepaskan.

Kyuubi merasa salah berbicara saat ini. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu mengamuk layaknya binatang liar, tangannya kini tak bisa bergerak, cengkraman Itachi begitu kuat, kaki jenjangnya kini menendang tak tentu arah malah harus berakhir saat salah satu kaki miliknya tertekan bahu Itachi sedangkan yang satunya melingkari tubuh Itachi, tidak, bukan Kyuubi yang melakukan tindakan kontrofersi ini, tapi tangan-sial-Itachi yang membuatnya seperti ini setelah menibankan seluruh bebannya pada tubuh Kyuubi.

'' ahh'' Kyuubi mengerang saat lidah Itachi mencari celah diantara dada dengan bikininya, menyusup masuk diantara akses yang terbatas.

'' ahh,'' Kyuubi merasa gila saat lidah Itachi menemukan apa yang dia cari, menggigit pelan tanpa melepas baju renang miliknya. '' ahh,ahh.''

'' grr, Kaa-san suka?''

'' stop uaahhh!''

Kyuubi merasakan dirinya begitu basah dengan rangsangan seperti ini, diri Itachi yang menekan lembut, membuatnya merasakan apa yang kini tengah disembunyikan Itachi.

Dadanya terasa menegang saat Itachi berhasil menarik ikat simpul dibahunya dengan gigi, menariknya hingga dadanya terekspos.

Lidah panas Itachi begitu menyesatkan akal pikirannya yang seharusnya menolak semua ini dengan tegas, tapi saat bibir itu menghisapnya keras, Kyuubi memekik '' ohh, sudaahh, Tachi, ahhh''

'' kaa-saan, Kaa-san,'' guman Itachi '' suka, hem?''

'' cukuphh, ahh.''

Sekarang bolehkah dirinya menyesal sudah memancing amarah Itachi.

'' aku suka tatomu, Kyuu.''

Kyuubi tak tau mana yang lebih membuatnya bergidik antara jilatan sensual diperutnya atau desis penuh nafsu saat Itachi memanggil namanya dengan menggoda atau dua-duanya yang membuat Kyuubi lumpuh seperti ini.

Ahh, seseorang tolong aku.

TBC.

AN: mungkin banyak yang tidak tau artinya sugar daddy, jangan mengira ini artinya ayah gula yaa..

Hehehe

Sugar daddy itu sebenarnya seorang pria yang menyediakan keuangan, profesional atau bentuk-bentuk dukungan dengan individu dengan pertukaran keuntungan pribadi seperti keintiman, persahabatan,dll. Singkatnya seperti itu. Jadi kalian sudah taukan artinya sugar daddy itu, btw definisi dari sugar daddy aku ambil dari google, maaf juga aku tak mencantumkan alamatnya.

Spesial thanks buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow.

Ini balesan buat yang review.

ORYHAARAMAIA: selamat bergabung yaaa. Sudah update kok.

CINDYARA: makasih sudah ingetin aku bahkan lewat PM juga. Moga yang ini Lebih WOW lagi.

SUNNIESTSTARS SKY: yeah, mereka tetep misterius, rate M siapa takut*diinjakgajah

AISANOYURI: pantengi aja ya sampai tamat, jadi biar tau hubungan Kyuubi sama fugaku, ini nggak terlalu lama kan.

DARKCOULD XII: pendekkk! Chapter ini lumayan panjangkan? Yap mereka memang cucok pakek bangetzzz

KURAMA NO KYUUBI141: iya, silahkan difav. Makasih sudah mampir, kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya*plakk

ITAKYUCHAN: makasih, lanjut dong, ini dia chapter 4nya.

GUEST: lihat saja chapter selanjutnya bila ingin tahu, hehehe

AKI-AME KYUURAN: udah lanjut nih, tetep ketagihan ya, soalnya ageha tanpa efek samping yang bisa membuat orang cenat-cenut, dan manis tanpa gula buatan*plakk

: itakyuu terus? Hemm leat pairing udah ketahuan, untuk fugakyuu, mungkin tetep ada untuk chap. Selanjutnya. Klu mereka udah ngapain aja, huss, itu rahasia pribadi.

Makasih udah mengingatkan, kemarin ragu mau ganti rate, tapi sekarang udah gantikan. hehehe

MITSUKA SAKURAI:ini dia jawabannya, naik rate dong, terlalu berbahaya buat yang belum cukup umur. Hehehe. Makasih dibilang seru, ini udah update kok, maaf molor.

GUEST: ini udah update

WAW: okeuy ini sudah lajut, review lagi ya.

Neh itu balesan buat chap.3 nya.

Selamat membaca yaaa, kotak review menanti anda.

Ageha haruna.


End file.
